A Room With A View
by indiegal
Summary: Katrina and Tilly go away for the weekend to celebrate Tilly's birthday. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

More fluff featuring these two. Title borrowed from E. M. Forster.

* * *

Katrina willed the turbolift to go faster as she descended through the ship towards engineering. She was drawing a few odd looks from the crew members sharing the lift with her, presumably due to her civilian dress, and while it didn't bother her as such, she just couldn't be arsed with it today. Pointedly ignoring everyone else, she left the lift on the engineering deck and made her way through the corridors.

Tilly had taken a position in engineering on the _Arturo_ following her promotion to Lieutenant, but in the couple of months that had passed since Katrina hadn't managed to make it over to visit. That was one of the reasons she was so anxious to get to engineering quickly; it had been the longest gap between 'dates' they'd had so far and she had really missed her girlfriend.

The doors to engineering swished open as she reached them and she stepped inside. She scanned the room quickly, smiling when she found the person she was looking for. Lieutenant Sylvia Tilly was talking to a crew member on the other side of the room as she packed up for the day. Her companion fell silent as he noticed Katrina and Tilly turned around in confusion to see what he was looking at. A massive grin burst onto her face and she launched across the room.

'Kat!' she shrieked with glee, leaping at Katrina so that she was forced to catch her. Tilly wrapped her legs around Kat's waist and kissed her.

'Hey baby,' Katrina murmured against her lips. 'Miss me?'

'Damn right,' affirmed Tilly, leaning in for another kiss. Someone cleared their throat next to them.

'Excuse me, Lieutenant,' said a voice, and Tilly untangled herself from Katrina, who lowered her to the ground but refused to let go of her hand.

'Yes Ensign?' Tilly said, turning. The speaker was a pompous looking man in his early thirties, shorter than both Tilly and Katrina and with dark hair slicked across his scalp.

'Might I ask what you're doing bringing a civilian into engineering in the first place, let alone engaging in this sort of behaviour?' Katrina could feel Tilly radiating amusement at his mistake, but she squeezed her hand gently to let her know she'd handle this, before stepping out from behind Tilly.

'My apologies, Ensign,' she said. 'Let me assure you that Lieutenant Tilly had no idea I was coming to meet her today, and I did time my arrival to make sure that she would be off duty when I got here so as not to interrupt her duties. I am also a member of Starfleet, so there are no problems with area restrictions. However, if you'd like to make a complaint, my name and rank are Katrina Cornwell, Vice Admiral.'

The man blanched and backed away, shaking his head and stammering nonsensical apologies. Out of the corner of her eye Katrina could see everyone else in the room sniggering, or trying hard not to. She offered him a polite smile and turned to Tilly. 'Shall we?' Tilly slipped her hand through Katrina's arm and they left the room. They managed until the doors had shut behind them before exploding into laughter.

'Oh my god, that was actually the best thing ever!' exclaimed Tilly, clutching at her sides. Katrina wiped her eyes, braced against a bulkhead.

'I shouldn't have done that,' she said, shaking her head and straightening up. 'Ah well.' She grinned unrepentantly. 'Let's get out of here before they all come out.'

'So what brings you to the _Arturo_?' Tilly asked as they made their way to her quarters.

'You,' replied Katrina. 'You think I'd be delivering orders dressed like this?' Tilly grinned and eyed Kat's outfit; it wasn't anything too over the top but she'd left her shirt open at the collar and the trousers were fairly figure hugging. Paired with the heeled boots she was wearing it was probably dressier than anything Tilly had previously seen her in and she knew she looked good.

'I wish you did,' was the girl's response. Katrina laughed. 'Seriously though, you're here just to see me?' They had reached Tilly's quarters and Katrina stood back to let Tilly enter the code before following her inside.

'You remember how you told me once I was really good at presents?' Tilly blushed; she clearly knew exactly what Katrina was referring to. 'Well, Happy Birthday!'

'I never told you when my birthday is,' Tilly said, suspicious.

'No, but your Mum did,' replied Kat with a grin. Tilly groaned. 'What, you don't like presents?'

'This is the sort I do like,' Tilly conceded, moving closer now they were alone. Katrina met her for a kiss, then pulled back slightly.

'I'm not the only present. The other part is a posh hotel with a huge bed.' Tilly smiled.

'That's really sweet Kat. But you know I can't just take off.' Katrina looked slightly sheepish.

'I may have organised leave for you,' she admitted. 'I didn't want you to think I was overstepping but I raised the possibility of you taking some time off with Captain Aziz and she okayed it immediately. So if you want to, we can go. If not..' Katrina was starting to worry this whole idea had been a huge mistake, but Tilly cut her off.

'Are you kidding?! Of course I want to! You're the actual best!' Tilly was grinning so much Katrina had to match her, and returned the younger woman's kiss with equal enthusiasm. 'What's the plan?'

'Well, my ship is in the shuttlebay so you just need to pack some things, then we can go,' Katrina replied, still grinning.

'Dating an admiral is awesome,' muttered Tilly, shaking her head. 'Ok, give me five minutes.'

* * *

Tilly had kept on repeating similar sentiments on seeing Kat's ship (just a standard runabout but still fairly new so in good condition), on learning their destination, on arrival at their destination and now as they checked into their hotel. Katrina hadn't been here before but had talked to some colleagues and taken their recommendations. Talgar Prime was an up and coming resort planet, both classier and more exclusive than Risa but with similar levels of luxury if you knew where to look. The weather was warm, bordering on tropical but without the mugginess and Katrina was perfectly comfortable in what she was wearing. The hotel reception was palatial, with white stone walls and gold everywhere. They walked up to the counter and were greeted by a woman with very pale skin, very dark eyes and no hair.

'Welcome to Talgar,' she said with a smile. 'My name is Shwna, how may I help you today?'

'I've got a reservation under Cornwell,' Katrina said. Shwna's smile became even wider.

'Ah, Admiral.' Katrina raised her eyebrows; she hadn't informed them of that. 'Please do not be alarmed, we pride ourselves on keeping up to date with current affairs. It is a pleasure to welcome you here.' She finished tapping away on her screen, then stepped out from behind the counter. 'I will show you to your room personally.'

She placed their luggage onto a small trolley which followed them as she led them out of reception, through the door opposite the one they had entered through. The door took them outside, into gardens with foliage that reminded Katrina of the rainforest back on earth, albeit much less dense and growing less high. There were stone paths twisting off in all directions and Shwna led them down one of these. Night was falling so the paths were lit by small lanterns set along the sides every few feet, so the twinkling of lights led the way off into the dusk. After a short walk, she turned down a smaller path that branched left off the main one and stopped outside a stone building.

'Here is your room,' she said, handing them two key fobs. 'If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.' She removed their luggage from the trolley and bowed before heading back up the path. Katrina looked at Tilly.

'Shall we?' she asked with a grin, and Tilly nodded enthusiastically. Katrina waved the fob in front of the panel and the door clicked open. It was made of heavy wood but swung easily inside as Tilly pushed it. The lights flickered on as they entered.

'Wow,' said Tilly, and Katrina had to agree. The room was large, slightly cooler than the air outside, with an enormous bed covered in a dark green bedspread dominating one wall. Nearer them were two armchairs in a matching colour, with a small table made of dark wood between them. There was a desk just beyond the armchairs and a replicator behind that, though it blended in so well with the rest of the furniture it took Katrina a moment to identify it. The far wall was all glass and looked out onto a wooden patio. Tilly opened the door next to them to reveal a luxurious looking bathroom, then closed it again and turned to Kat. There was a slight look of panic in her eyes and Katrina jumped in before Tilly could begin.

'Don't you dare protest and say it's too much,' she stated firmly. 'It's my choice and I wanted to.' To her relief, Tilly relaxed.

'Okay,' she said. Then she grinned and her eyes lit up again. 'This place is awesome!' she screeched, and Katrina winced as the girl bounced around the room, opening cupboards and peering into drawers. When she reached the French windows, she stopped and turned to Katrina with a look of delighted disbelief. 'Have you seen what's out here?!' Without waiting for an answer, she slid the door open and bounded out. Katrina chuckled and followed her.

The patio was wooden and surrounded by a handrail, save for a gap in the middle where a small flight of steps led down into the forest. The sky directly above them was clear, however, and was rapidly filling with stars as the sky darkened. The evening air was warm and scented with various smells from the forest. On the patio itself, there were two chairs and a table, two sun-loungers and a hot tub. Tilly was standing leaning on this last, looking into it as the water bubbled and steamed. Katrina crossed to her and slipped her arms around her waist from behind, leaning her head on her shoulder.

'I thought it might remind you of some of the good bits of our planet,' she said quietly. Tilly turned in her arms and kissed her with an intensity that surprised her; she found herself going weak at the knees and clutched at Tilly to stay upright. Her head was reeling as she pulled back.

'I wanted to tell you how much I love you, but I couldn't find the words so I thought I'd just show you instead,' Tilly explained breathlessly. Katrina chuckled.

'I love you too.'


	2. Chapter 2

They had arrived on Talgar fairly late Standard time so they had a quick dip in the hot tub but went to bed not long after, not wanting to be suffering from space lag for the rest of the weekend. When they woke up, the sun was shining and the sky was a startling blue. Katrina pulled the curtains open as wide as they would go, then ordered them croissants from the replicator. They ate in bed, until Katrina started licking the crumbs off Tilly's body and they got distracted. They lay together afterwards, Tilly tracing patterns on Kat's skin with her fingers.

'Do we have plans for today?' she asked.

'Not really,' Katrina answered. 'We have a dinner reservation for tonight but other than that nothing. There's a little town nearby with a harbour and a beach, I thought we could maybe wander down there but only if you fancy it.'

'Sounds perfect. What's the catch?'

'You have to shower with me first.' Tilly sighed melodramatically.

'Gutted.'

They took their time showering, enjoying the pleasure of just being together before drying and dressing for the day. It was warm outside so Kat opted for long shorts and a sleeveless shirt, while Tilly pulled on a light blue sundress. Katrina watched as her girlfriend drew her hair back into a half ponytail, until Tilly caught sight of her in the mirror. 'What?' she said, frowning.

'Nothing,' Katrina shook her head with a smile. 'I just like looking at you.' Tilly snorted and turned her attention back to her hair. A minute later she turned round.

'Ok, all set. Let's go.'

They dropped in at reception to pick up a couple of maps then strolled down the road towards the village. Katrina felt lighter than she had in years, and Tilly noticed.

'I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much,' she commented with a smile of her own. 'This was a really good idea, thank you.' She took Kat's hand and squeezed it. Katrina kept hold of it as they walked and they soon arrived at the town. 'Is this place for real?' Tilly asked incredulously. 'It looks like a film set!'

The road led downhill into the town and from their current position they could see little cottages dotted all around the bay. There wasn't anything that screamed 'wrong' about it, but something about the overall effect lead the viewer to look twice.

'It was purpose built as a resort town so yes, in a way it isn't real,' Katrina explained as they walked into the village. 'It's based on an old fishing village that washed away but nothing here is actually older than 50 years. It's part historical re-enactment, part new commercial venture.'

'Huh,' was Tilly's rejoinder as she looked about. From close up, the effect was lessened and it was easier to believe the buildings had stood there for much longer. Workshops with people practicing traditional crafts were dotted amongst shops selling local produce and other curiosities. Tilly was fascinated by the contents of an antique shop that had looked small from the outside but seemed to go on for ever inside, with room upon room full of trinkets from almost every planet in the known galaxy. They had the opposite problem in a bookshop they found, with Tilly having to drag Kat away from towering shelves filled with the most eclectic mix of books she'd ever seen. They had lunch under the awning of a 'traditional' café by the sea, watching the never-ending stream of people walking past on the promenade that separated them from the beach. There were very few humans, though Katrina spotted representatives of almost every other species in the federation and some she wasn't familiar with.

After lunch, they headed for the beach. They didn't fancy swimming so they found a quiet spot and lay on the reddish orange sand, enjoying the warmth of the sun and each other's company.

'I'm not sure about your swimming costume,' Tilly remarked to Kat after they had been lying down for a bit. Katrina looked at it; it was a plain black one piece.

'What's wrong with it?' she said, frowning. Tilly grinned.

'It covers you up too much,' she replied, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 'Especially here,' she continued, touching her finger to the bottom of Katrina's rib cage and trailing it down her stomach. She stopped just above her pubic bone and looked back up at Katrina with a hint of a pout. 'It's one of my favourite bits of you and it doesn't show it at all.'

'My stomach is one of your favourite bits of me?' Katrina repeated, trying to wrap her head around this. She'd never thought about it much, but she wasn't sure she had favourite body parts. If she did, her stomach probably wouldn't make the cut.

'Yeah,' confirmed Tilly, now tracing her finger across it in a way that should have tickled but didn't. 'It's all toned and sexy and mmm..' Katrina snorted. 'Lickable,' announced Tilly decisively.

'Lickable?'

'Yep. I can't see it without wanting to drag my tongue down it.' Katrina ignored the jolt that sent to her nether regions and raised an eyebrow at Tilly.

'Then it's probably a good thing it's covered it up isn't it?' Tilly poked her tongue out and flopped back onto the sand. Katrina followed with a laugh.

Neither woman was really the staying still type however, so after a couple of hours they agreed they were done on the beach and wandered back into the town. Their route took them back past the antique shop, and Katrina grinned at the wistful look Tilly gave it as they passed.

'If you can decide on one thing, I'll get it for you as a souvenir,' she said. Tilly lit up like a kid at Christmas and bounded back into the shop. After much back and forth, she decided upon a miniature Andorian telescope, made from brass and with lots of different attachments. The shopkeeper had told her it was about 300 years old and Katrina had enjoyed watching her go into full nerd mode over it. They left the shop with Tilly keeping a careful hold on her new acquisition and repeating her thanks to Katrina.

Knowing they had dinner out that evening to look forward to, they decided to head back to the hotel and chill out for a bit first so as not to tire themselves out.

'It's such a nice room too, it'd be a shame not to spend any time in it,' Tilly commented as they let themselves back in. She placed her telescope carefully on the desk. 'I might try this out tonight – the sky here is so clear I bet you can see loads!' she said enthusiastically. 'Now though, I'm for that hot tub!' She peeled her dress off over her head to reveal the green bikini she had worn to the beach underneath and got straight in.

'I'll be out in a minute,' Katrina called; she'd had an idea and wanted to give Tilly another surprise. After rummaging in her bag for a minute, she found what she was looking for. She headed out onto the patio and slipped into the water next to Tilly, who was basking in the warmth.

'This is bliss,' she murmured with a lazy smile, leaning back and shutting her eyes. Katrina pulled her vibrator out from where she had hidden it, turned it on and started to trail it up the inside of Tilly's thigh. Tilly sat bolt upright and her eyes snapped open. 'Where the hell were you hiding that?!' she demanded, eyeing Katrina's almost naked body. Katrina grinned wickedly.

'Where do you think?' Tilly's eyes narrowed.

'Well then,' she said, covering Katrina's hand with her own and taking the toy, 'You can just put it back there until I'm ready for you.' Keeping eye contact, she pulled Katrina's swimsuit aside under the water and pushed the vibrator back inside her, before pulling the suit back into place and leaning against the side again. 'Maybe that'll teach you to get kinky without asking me first.' She closed her eyes and resumed her previous posture.

Katrina whimpered. Never in her life had she considered herself to have a submissive side, but what Tilly had just done had aroused her more than she thought possible. Tilly had obviously switched the mode on the toy and it was now pulsing, sending waves of pleasure through Katrina, but without additional stimulation it wouldn't be enough to make her come. For a while it was quite pleasant, but it quickly built to a level where she was desperate for some extra friction. She shifted slightly, squeezing her legs together in an effort to relieve some tension.

'Don't you dare think about touching yourself.' Tilly's voice rang out sharply and Katrina whimpered again, her arousal growing even more. She had just been considering whether the other woman would notice if she slid a hand under the water but now kept her arms along the back of the tub to avoid temptation. She was trying desperately to keep silent, but the sensations were building and she shook with the effort of staying quiet and still. Tilly seemed oblivious, relaxing mere feet away with her eyes shut and a serene smile on her face. The toy was pulsing relentlessly and Katrina bit her lip to hold back a moan. How long was Tilly planning on leaving her for? The thought broke through her mental block and she moaned, a long, drawn out sound that made Tilly open an eye.

'Oh, was there something you needed?' Tilly asked, voice dripping with fake concern. She floated over to Katrina and ran her eyes over her, taking in her lust hazed eyes and the way her body was trembling. She lightly brushed a hand against the inside of Kat's thigh, starting to draw it upwards. 'You should never be ashamed to ask for what you want,' she whispered into Kat's ear, as her hand reached the top of her leg and skimmed past where Katrina wanted her with the lightest of brushes through her swimsuit, then headed away towards her waist and Kat finally lost control.

'Oh god please,' she groaned, 'I need you to touch me, please!' she begged in a stream of uncontrollable babble.

'But I am touching you, Kat,' the girl teased as she ran her hand lightly up Katrina's body. She pinched a nipple and Katrina jerked, moaning desperately.

'Ahh.. More.. I need..' she managed to gasp out. 'Oh god please!'

Tilly took pity on her, bringing her hand back between Kat's legs. She stroked her a couple of times through the fabric of her suit, making her cry out, then pulled it aside. When she found her clit, Katrina arched and was coming in seconds, her cries peaking as her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm. Tilly pulled the toy out before it turned from pleasure to pain and gradually the tremors subsided. Katrina was panting, still shaking, her eyes squeezed shut.

'I'm sorry, did I go too far?' Tilly asked after a moment. Kat's eyes flew open.

'No, god no!' she said shakily. 'I'm good. I mean, really, really good. That was just..wow.' Still trembling, she pulled the other woman towards her for a kiss.

'I've never done anything like that before,' Tilly admitted tentatively when they pulled away. 'Was it ok?'

'Ok would be the biggest understatement ever made. You've really never done that before?' Tilly shook her head, biting her lip. Katrina grinned wryly. 'I guess you must have picked up some traits from Captain Tilly after all.'

'No,' replied Tilly, with an evil grin, 'She would have left you until this time tomorrow.'

Neither of them missed the whimper that escaped Katrina at that.


	3. Chapter 3

They had booked for dinner in the hotel's restaurant, which was supposed to be one of the best on the planet and one of the reasons that Katrina had chosen the hotel. The dress code was smart, so Katrina had dressed in a knee length, high necked red dress and black heels. She finished applying her makeup and turned to look at Tilly, who had just emerged from the bathroom in a deep blue wraparound dress that showed off her curves. She struggled for a moment to look away, but when she lifted her eyes to Tilly's face she realised the other woman was having exactly the same problem. They grinned slightly sheepishly at each other.

'We scrub up alright don't we?' Katrina commented.

'You look stunning,' was Tilly's response as she approached Kat and kissed her.

'Same to you,' Katrina replied, still grinning.

They were a little early for dinner so headed to the hotel bar first for a drink. The bar was an odd combination of cosy and grand, with groups of chairs scattered between plants that acted as screens. There was a man playing an instrument that reminded Katrina of a piano in one corner and the music drifted unobtrusively through the room, providing a gentle background atmosphere. They chose a pair of armchairs partially hidden behind a large fern-like plant and after a moment a waiter appeared with drinks menus and a small tray of snacks. The drinks choice was extensive and they were baffled by some of the ingredients that neither of them had ever heard of. The waiter seemed unsurprised and was happy to recommend something for each of them based on what they usually liked, and the resulting cocktails were as delicious as they were impressive to look at. They had fun experimenting with the nibbles, although Tilly's face turned a similar colour to her hair on trying the spicy nut-like fruits in the first bowl. Another contained cheesy biscuit type things that they both found curiously moreish and they had to refrain from filling themselves up before they even made it to dinner. After a few minutes, the waiter informed them that their table was ready and led the way through to the restaurant.

The restaurant was large and, Katrina realised after a moment, outside, though the foliage and the canopies blended so well it was hard to tell at first. Their waiter led them to a small table tucked behind a palm tree under a section of open sky. They placed their orders then sat, holding hands across the table and talking.

'This is like something out of somebody else's life,' Tilly admitted. 'I've never been whisked away for a romantic weekend before, let alone anywhere this nice.'

'I've never really done this sort of thing before either,' Katrina confessed. 'When I was younger I was much too focussed on my career to spend time on anything else.'

'Well it clearly paid off,' Tilly responded with a grin. 'You're still pretty young to be an admiral.'

'Yeah,' agreed Katrina, 'And now I get to make use of all those perks I earned and steal my girlfriend away at a moment's notice.'

'That is a pretty good perk,' Tilly laughed. Their food arrived and for a while they were mostly occupied with eating. More courses followed and by the time they had finished their dessert they were both stuffed.

'I was going to ask you to dance, but I'm not sure I can move now!' Katrina joked.

'Dance?' queried Tilly.

'They have dancing after dinner here,' Kat replied. 'Not like that club you dragged me to in San Francisco, proper old fashioned dancing.'

'Let's go see,' Tilly grinned, getting to her feet and holding out a hand to Katrina. She took it and they made their way back through to the bar, crossing to where the music was coming from and looking through to the room beyond. There were folding doors separating the two spaces, though these were currently pushed back to reveal a large room with a polished wooden floor and one wall missing. Instead there were ornate wooden arches holding up the roof and the space in between was open to the forest. There were sparkling lights of all colours hanging in the trees, extending the dancefloor out into the area beyond. These were reflected in the large mirrors covering the length of the interior wall opposite, making it hard to tell where outside began and inside stopped. Couples twirled in front of them, moving and spinning in all different styles. Together they crossed into the room and began to move in time with the music.

It was nothing like the dancing they'd done together at the nightclub; here they moved slowly, holding each other but drifting apart then back together in time with the music that flowed around them. The dance was fluid, with neither woman leading but somehow both anticipating the other's movements and matching them. Every time their bodies connected again after a step apart Katrina felt a spark ignite in her and from the way Tilly's fingers kept tightening around hers, she was sure she was feeling the same thing. After a while, Katrina realised they had moved out from under the canopy and were dancing under the stars instead. She leaned in and kissed Tilly, who responded with a combination of passion and stillness that would have confused Katrina had she not been feeling exactly the same way. They kept their fingers twined together as they danced, moving together as the evening continued.

'Do you want to head back to the room soon?' Tilly whispered after what felt like both forever and no time at all. Katrina murmured her assent and they wove their way out of the crowd and back out onto the lantern lit paths, the music fading gradually the further they walked.

'Wow,' said Tilly, the sound of her voice surprising them both. 'I've never felt anything like that before. Is telepathic music a thing?' Katrina chuckled quietly.

'I wouldn't be surprised.' She waved the fob in front of the door panel and let them in, the last sounds of the music disappearing as Tilly closed the door behind them. 'Did you want to have a go with your telescope?'

'Hmm, kinda,' Tilly replied as she approached, 'But there's something else I'd like to do more.' She slid her arms around Kat's waist and kissed her, the spirit of the dance still there in her movements. They made their way to the bed, undressing as they went and pulling each other down, their bodies tangling as they fell. Katrina moved on top of Tilly, relishing the slide of skin against bare skin. Their lovemaking was passionate but unhurried as they took their time exploring every inch of each other before coming together and falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Morning found them still twined together and they took their time waking up, exchanging sleepy kisses and caresses. Katrina slipped a hand between Tilly's legs, earning her a sleepy chuckle from the other woman.

'You are insatiable,' she murmured against her lips.

'Only for you,' Katrina responded, dropping down the other woman's body to taste her. Tilly came crying out Kat's name as she fisted her hands in her hair before returning the favour. When Katrina's breathing had returned to normal, she gave Tilly a long kiss.

'Happy Birthday,' she said as she pulled away. Tilly grinned.

'Thanks,' she responded. 'I'm having the best time.'

'Oh, don't you want your other presents then?' Tilly pulled back and frowned.

'Kat, you've already taken me away for the weekend and bought me a souvenir. Don't tell me you've got me other things too.'

'Not much,' Katrina reassured her. 'But your Mum sent some bits over too. She said she figured they were more likely to get to you on time if they went via me.' Tilly grinned and sat up in bed while Katrina went to fetch them. She returned with a small pile of parcels, topped with a chocolate cake. 'Breakfast?' Tilly's face lit up.

'Yes please!' They made quick work of the cake, though Tilly declined Kat's offer to sing. She leaned forward to swipe some chocolate icing off Kat's upper lip with her tongue, then accepted the first parcel she handed her. The packages were mostly from Tilly's relatives; some home-made cookies and knitted gloves from her grandmother, some jewellery, chocolate and speciality tea from her parents. Her brother had sent a couple of drawings that his children done that depicted Tilly in her uniform, which made the girl go slightly damp eyed behind her smile. There was just one package from Katrina, which Tilly opened last. It was a framed photograph of the two of them on Tilly's graduation day, taken by Tilly's parents. They had their arms around each other's waists and were smiling at the camera in front of the Golden Gate Bridge.

'It's not much,' Katrina said apologetically, 'The weekend was sort of your main present.' Tilly silenced her with a kiss.

'It's perfect. Thank you.' She grinned. 'Now I don't have to look up your personnel file every time I want to remember what you look like.' Katrina laughed.

'Your mum sent it over – I've got a copy on my desk too.' Tilly narrowed her eyes.

'You seem to be having a lot of contact with my mother.'

'Not really. Just a couple of messages and the presents. She misses you.' Tilly sighed.

'I miss them too. But Starfleet is my home now.' Katrina squeezed her hand; she knew exactly what the girl meant.

After they had showered and dressed, they went for a walk. They had to leave mid-afternoon to make sure they got back to the Arturo promptly so they chose one of the shorter circuits that would lead them through the forest and back to the hotel. Despite being so close, they didn't see a single other person on the walk and spent their time spotting local wildlife while enjoying the rare quiet. The circuit took them out near their room and they headed back to have lunch there. They ate on the patio, finishing with the rest of Tilly's birthday cake. When they were done, Tilly slid onto Katrina's lap, straddling her for a kiss. Katrina brought her hands up to rest on Tilly's hips and returned the kiss.

'I don't think I've ever had such a good birthday,' she said when they pulled away. 'Thank you.' Katrina responded with another kiss. 'You've set the bar pretty high though, now what am I going to do for yours?' Katrina laughed.

'You'll have to find out when it is first,' she pointed out. Tilly laughed in return.

'Challenge accepted.' She kissed Katrina again. 'Now am I allowed in that hot tub yet, Doc, or do I have to wait for my food to go down first?'

'You could wait for something else to go down first,' Katrina suggested and Tilly swatted her.

'Behave!' She climbed off Katrina's lap and stripped off her clothes before getting into the tub. 'We can't spend all weekend having sex or I won't be able to answer when people ask me what we did.'

'Your girlfriend just whisked you away for a weekend in a nice hotel, people will be surprised if you didn't spend all weekend having sex,' Kat countered as she joined Tilly in the water.

'I am not giving everyone I work with a detailed account of my sex life!' Tilly stated. She narrowed her eyes. 'Is that what you're going to do?'

'Of course not!'

'Good. Come here then.' They made good use of the hot tub, staying in each other's arms afterwards until it was time to pack up. Tilly had trouble tearing herself away from Kat for long enough to pack her bag and kept distracting her with kisses. Eventually they were all done and they let themselves out of their room for the last time to check out. The shuttle ride back to the Arturo seemed to take no time at all and before they knew it they had docked in the shuttlebay. Katrina turned to Tilly but was surprised by how miserable she looked.

'Where are you headed now then?' Tilly asked with an attempt at her usual tone. Katrina raised her eyebrows.

'Right now? I'm taking my girlfriend back to her quarters to drop her things off, then I'm hoping she might join me in mine tonight before I have to leave tomorrow.' A delighted smile broke out on Tilly's face.

'You didn't say!'

'Sorry baby,' Katrina apologised with a kiss. 'I didn't think I needed to. I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning after you're on shift. Gotta make the most of trekking all the way out here.' She grinned and stood up, taking Tilly's hand. 'Now let's go celebrate the rest of your birthday.'


End file.
